This Doesn't Help
by Zer0TheHer0
Summary: It doesn't help it when Judith "Jude" Walker is in Doctor Who with her best friend, Ashley Robertson. It also doesn't help it when Ashley is a Whovian and might be stranded off somewhere in a different period of time, possibly messing something up. The only thing that does help is the time and space traveling Doctor that Jude's heard so much about. 1st of the 'Doesn't Help' series
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone whose reading this story. This will be apart of the 'Doesn't Help' series with my 2 OCs Judith and Ashley. Please tell me if my OCs need to be changed or if they are apart of 'Mary-Sue' material. Also, please tell me if any character will be OOC. Criticism will be accepted, and now relax and enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Judith "Jude" Walker, a 23-year-old college student, was sitting on the couch in her apartment waiting for her blonde friend, Ashley Robertson. You may ask why, but it is a simple answer. Ashley Robertson is a 'Whovian.' Being friends with a Whovian equals Doctor Who marathon starting from the first doctor, and according to Ashley because 'you won't get the full experience', if you have never seen the Sci-fi show.<p>

Judith Walker: Black, short, messy hair. Her bangs were uneven on both sides, however framed her face perfectly. She would blame it on the barber, and she would cut it, but Ashley said it had that "Judy look." Jude kept her bangs that way, ever since. Although, Judith had a black clip holding the back the longer set of bangs, located on the left side of her face, in order to keep them away from her line of vision. Other than that, she had light blue eyes, 5 feet and 4 inches tall, and was pretty scrawny.

Ashley Robertson, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Judith. Blonde, long neat hair that feels and looks like golden silk. Honey brown eyes that were compared to sugar. 5 feet and 7 inches and that super model physique.

Sometimes, Judith would ponder how they were friends, but it instantly lead to the answer: "Don't judge a book by its cover." Ashley was a geek. No doubt about it. Watching Doctor Who all the time had its affects on her. Every day Judith would hear, "The Doctor is an amazing man!" or "I wish I can travel in the Tardis with him" OR "He's so cool. I would want to be a Time Lady, just to spend time with him." Then, Judith would agree, with everything Ashley said.

_Judith's Point of View_

"Coming!" I yelled to the person at the door. I grunted as I got up from my spot on the couch and slowly walked to the door. I didn't want to go through this marathon, not today or ever, but it would at least shut Ashley up from bugging me about Doctor Who. I opened the door and saw Ashley in all of her Doctor Who glory. She was wearing fake glasses, a blue shirt, jeans, and white converse.

"Whose ready for a Who-a-thon?" She asked, excitedly, while holding up DVDs of Doctor Who. A LOT of DVDs. "I couldn't find my 10th Doctor Outfit, so I thought this would do."

"It's fine. Let's just get this over with," I sighed as I walked to my couch. She quickly ran past me, and put a disk in the DVR, and hopped on the couch.

"Aren't you excited, Judy?" Ashley asks. I shrugged. Judy. I hated that nickname, for a reason. In first grade, there was a spelling bee, and I got out on the first round because I didn't know how to spell "knight." I knew how to spell "knight," but got confused by the spelling of "knight," which was "night." Let's just say I got called "Judy Bee, the spelling queen" for a while.

"_Jude_, Ashley. Don't call me that," I said, putting emphasis on the _Jude_, and hearing the starting music for the show. There was no color, at all. Well, black and white is a color, but not _color, _color. I heard her singing along with the music. Although, the strangest thing happened, the television just turned off. It just turned off. I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe, there's something wrong with your DVR. It couldn't handle the awesomeness," Ashley joked. I frowned.

"Sure. Sure, it can't," I responded sarcastically, getting up from my spot on the couch to observe the TV and DVR.

"What if it's haunted?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, you watch a sci-fi show, and you believe in ghosts?" I asked.

"It's possible," She answered. Then, the TV turned on and only showed static. "Are you sure it's not haunted?"

"I'm positive," I answered in frustration, and still staring at the static-filled TV. Then, the TV started to flash white, which filled the room. "Hey! What th-"

"Wha-" Then, darkness filled my senses.

* * *

><p>Wow. I wonder where they are now. I don't own Doctor Who. See you guys later! Thanks for reading my story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This Doesn't Help: Forest of Fear

Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Now, hopefully you'll enjoy the second! I would love to thank BlueFlame27 for following! Especially being the first follower. Now please read, review, and follow! Criticism is welcomed, so I know what to improve and make this story better. Please tell me if my OC seems like a mary-sue and if I had butchered any characters! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>I groaned as I started to open my eyes. My head was pounding an excruciating pain. Is this what people feel like after a hangover? My vision was a bit blurry, but from what I can tell: it was dark. Plain and simple. There were a couple of noises and a female's voice?<p>

"Grandfather, look! Someone's hurt!" Footsteps rushed over to my position.

"You there! Are you all right?! What happened to you? What's your name?" a male's voice spoke. It sounded very disoriented, but it was a man.

"I'm not sure. I d-don't know," I said, squinting my eyes and trying to sit-up.

"How did you get in this time period?" an older male's voice asked, it sounded like a forced out question.

"I don't know," I repeated and clutched my head, it was pounding even harder this time. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Grandfather can help you. He's a Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" I asked, and then it hit me. Am I possibly in that sci-fi show? It couldn't be. It's not real. I'm delusional! That made me stood up as quickly as I could to try and look at the people who were trying to help me. My legs were a bit wobbly, but the adrenaline kept them steady.

"Don't rush! You might hurt yourself!" An older lady warned. I took a good look at my would-be rescuers. There were four people: a teenage girl, an older woman, a man, and an older man. They were panting, as if they were running and they couldn't stop to rest.

"We'll ask questions later. This seems like a good place to rest," the older man stated.

"Is there a chance that they're following us?" The lady asked the old man.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean by 'they?'" I asked.

"We're in a predicament," The younger man answered.

"What predicament?" I questioned again. Are they outlaws? Am I working with criminals?

"Lots of cavemen want fire," The older man answered.

"Cavemen? As in, like, old times? We aren't in the 2014?" I asked. All four of them looked at me with a confused expression on their face. Then, I realized something. "Oh god. Ashley. Is she here? Have you seen a blonde girl with fake glasses?"

"Y-you're from the year 2014?" The teenage girl asked me with astonishment. I nodded.

"Yeah. Aren't you all from the 21st century?" I asked. I expected them to nod, but they stared at me in shock. "By the look on your faces I don't think you're from the 21st century."

"I don't think we should just be sitting here asking questions from some girl from the future," the younger man said, standing up.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. We shouldn't just be sitting here, we should just find a way back to the TARDIS," The older man had agreed and stood up as well. I looked at both of them in confusion. Tardis? Ashley had used that word a couple of times before. Oh no. No. I can't be stuck in television. It's just not possible!

"Tardis?" I asked.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's an acronym," the teenage girl had said. I nodded slowly. Everyone started to get up.

"Doctor, you lead," The younger man said.

"Yes, yes. Of course," The Doctor replied. Then, the older lady tripped.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, but she had screamed in response. Okay. She wasn't all right. I looked at where she was staring at and it was a boar head. Ugh. I would've screamed too.

"From the looks of it, it must have been eaten by a larger animal," The Doctor.

"A dinosaur?" I suggested. The older lady looked at me in fear. "I mean, uh…"

"You're not helping!" The younger man snapped at me.

"Well, what else could it have been? We're in some cavemen era! There were dinosaurs, not anacondas!" I snapped back. Then, there were some rustling in the bushes.

"It must be them!" The younger man had said. "They followed us! Quick! Over there!" He pointed towards a hiding spot among the trees, and we ran towards it. While we were hiding, we saw two cavemen pop out of the trees. Cavemen. It turns out I'm really in the past with fictional characters. "No one makes a sound. Got it?"

"Then, shut up," I whisper to him. He glared at me, but watched the cavemen look around for us. I was kneeling on the floor next to the woman who screamed in fear because of the animal head. She looked really frightened. I patted her arm in reassurance, and her head turned to face me. 'It's ok' I mouthed, but she looked at me in confusion. God, I'll be such a bad mime. The caveman went ahead of the cavewoman, but then got attacked by something. The cavewoman had screamed, and we all looked in fright of the spot where the caveman had gotten attacked. Then, the lady beside me started to scream, and slowly got up.

The younger man had grasped her shoulders in comfort, but that didn't help at all.

"Quick! Now's our chance to get away!" The younger man had yelled, but the woman in his arms started to protest. "Barbara! Barbara, come on!"

Barbara? That was her name. Cool. It sounds better than Judith. Barbara got out of the younger man's arms, and ran towards the cavewoman. Then, the teenage girl tried to get out of the Doctor's arms to run towards Barbara.

"Susan, no! You'll stay here with me!" The Doctor had said, while the younger man ran after Barbara. Now, what do I do?

"No, Grandfather! We can't leave them here!" Susan, I assumed that was her name, protested, struggling against the Doctor's hold on her.

"We have to go back to the ship!" The Doctor yelled, but Susan got out of his hold and went after the younger man and Barbara.

"Well, that was eventful. You can go back to your ship and leave us all here, or you can just help us, old man. What'll it be?" I asked, as he stared at me, and I ran off after the three.

I saw the three with the cavewoman and the caveman, lying on the floor heavily injured.

"I am your friend," The younger man said, trying to calm the cavewoman down. "Your friend. You understand? I want to help him."

"Friend?" The cavewoman asked, staring wide-eyed at the younger man. He kneeled down beside her.

"I want water," He responded.

"Water?" She repeated.

"Go and fetch some water, for his wounds," He explained. The cavewoman looked down at the caveman and looked back at the younger man.

"Water is over there!" She pointed towards a certain direction.

"Please, show me," Barbara demanded politely, kneeling down as well. "Give me your handkerchief, Ian."

"Here you are," Ian said, handing the handkerchief to Barbara.

Ian? Again, better than Judith, even if it is a male's name. Barbara took the handkerchief and followed the cavewoman towards the source of water. I took a closer look at the injured caveman. He had scratch marks all over his body. I frowned. That sucks.

"Is he alright?" Susan asked.

"I think so," Ian answered. Then, Barbara and the cavewoman came back. Ian and Barbara started to alleviate the caveman. "Well, I, also, think that we lost our chances of escaping. Barbara, surely, your flat must be littered with stray cats and dogs."

"These are human beings, Ian," Barbara stated. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. Do you have any antiseptic in the ship?" Ian asked.

"Yes, lots," Susan answered.

"One minute ago, we were trying desperately to get away from these savages," The Doctor said.

"All right, now we're helping them," Ian retorted. "You're a doctor, help us."

"I'm not a doctor of medicine," The Doctor responded. How ironic.

"Oh, Grandfather, we can be friends with them," Susan said.

"Don't be ridiculous, child," The Doctor replied.

"I think that's a fine idea. It gives the cavemen and women a reason to not kill us," I defended Susan. The Doctor gave an annoyed look at me.

"I don't believe you have a right in this conversation, child," He said.

"Well, _I_ believe I have every right in this conversation and I'm 23," I retorted.

"Have your parents ever told you to not disrespect your elders?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, but it depends on the elder," I answered with a smirk. Ian scoffed on the sideline.

"I don't believe you ever told us your name, yet," Susan intervened, hoping to stop our bickering.

"It's Judith Walker, but you guys can call me 'Jude.'"


	3. Chapter 3

This Doesn't Help: Forest of Fear/ The Firemaker

Well hello, fellow readers of this story! Please read the bottom author's note so I won't bug you as much here!

* * *

><p>"Well, Jude, instead of bickering with the Doctor, why not help us with the caveman?" Ian asked me.<p>

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do," I said, while walking over towards Ian. I kneeled beside him. "So. What do I do?"

"Find some long sticks, ones that are particularly straight, please?" He asked me. I nod and got up, and started to walk through the forest.

'I wonder what happened to Ashley. I hope she's okay.' I thought, while picking up one of those long sticks Ian asked for. 'What if she was sent here too? That'd be good. Won't be as alone as I thought I would be.'

After finding the second long stick, which actually took me a while to find, I walked back to the site of the injured caveman and my four newfound rescuers.

"I got the sticks," I announced, handing them to Ian.

"Great! This will be a substitute for a stretcher!" Ian explained.

"We're taking him back to the ship?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course. The ship has antiseptics, which will help us alleviate the caveman, then we can leave," Ian elaborated. Susan and Barbara started to work on the stretcher.

"Why do you people not kill?" The cavewoman asked.

"Because we're pacifists," I answered. Barbara nudged me. "What? It's true."

"Because killing is not apart of our… tribe," She explained. The cavewoman nodded, while taking in the information.

"Oh yeah. Caveman time. Totally forgot about that," I said.

"The stretchers ready!" Ian said. "I'll grab this end."

Barbara was about to reach for one of the corners, but I grabbed it before her.

"Don't worry, Barbara. I got this end," I said, while reaching down to pick it up.

"Oh, thank you, Judith," Barbara thanked. "But I think I got it."

"No. To the both of you. I believe the Doctor can get it," Ian volunteered the Doctor.

"Me?" The Doctor asked, stunned.

"Yes, you. Do you want women to do the job for you?" Ian asked him.

"No, it's fine, Ian. I'll do it. Besides, I'm respecting my elders, so he won't break his back," I said looking at the Doctor and bending down to pick up one end of the stretcher.

"I'm not senile!" He hissed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Says the one who called himself an 'elder!'" I retorted.

"Look this arguing isn't helping! What will help is when we get the caveman back to the ship!" Ian scolded.

"I'm still carrying it," I said.

"You are such a child," the Doctor pointed out.

"You are such an old man," I countered as I picked up the end of the stretcher.

"Why they argue?" The cavewoman asked.

"Because both of them are… childish," Barbara answered.

"I'm not childish," I muttered, as Susan, Ian, and the cavewoman picked up their ends of the stretcher.

After walking through the incredibly vast jungle, we arrived to see a blue police box guarded by a bunch of cavemen and cavewomen… holding spears. 'That's the ship?' I thought.

"The TARDIS! There's the TARDIS!" Susan exclaimed.

"Back! Back! Go back!" Ian ordered, but some caveman blocked us from retreating.

"Za and woman went to free fire makers. Make fire for themselves, not whole village. But I, Kal, stop them," The caveman, Kal, had announced to the whole cavemen and women tribe. They gasped. Oh my god. What are they? Two-year-olds? Oh wait, they're cavemen. They're suppose to be stupid.

"Not true! Woman cut them free!" The cavewoman protested.

"Woman is dead! Za killed her! Za is so weak. He hurt old woman and woman speaks for him," Kal said. Oh hell naw.

"Judith, I don't think that this isn't the time to be angry," Susan said, noticing the incredibly pissed off look on my face. "Especially about this."

"But he's being a sexist," I muttered, holding back my urge to hurt the caveman 'leader.'

"I did not hurt old woman!" Za protested.

"Za hurt old woman with his knife!" Kal shouted showing a non-stained rock to the tribe. Cue another gasp from the tribe.

"This knife has no blood on it. I said, this knife has no blood on it," The Doctor spoke up inspecting the rock closely.

"It is a bad knife. It does not show the things it does," Kal responded.

"Oh my god," I muttered, pinching the bridge of nose and looking down. "He did not just say that."

"Oh he did," Ian confirmed. Who would even say that? Oh wait. Cavemen. Be calm. They're supposed to be stupid at this era.

"It is a finer knife than yours," The Doctor observed.

"I, Kal, says it is a bad knife," Kal said.

"How is it a bad knife? It can cut and stab, far better and more accurate than any knife I've ever seen," I added in. You're welcome, Doctor.

"I will show you a better knife," Kal huffed and pulled out his sharpened rock, which had bloodstains on it.

"This knife has shown what it has done!" The Doctor exclaimed and faced Za. "Who killed the old woman?"

"I did not kill her," Za answered.

"Then, you killed the old woman!" The Doctor, rightfully, accused Kal. "Is this your strong leader? One who kills old women?"

"And a sexist!" I added. The Doctor gave me a look. "Sorry. I just had to."

The Doctor picked up a rock and went over to Ian, "Follow my example."

The Doctor threw the rock at Kal, "Drive him out!"

"Drive him out!" Ian repeated and threw a rock at Kal.

"Drive him out! Drive him out!" The tribe chanted while pelting stones at Kal, and he ran away.

"Take them to the cave of skulls," Za demanded. Then, cavemen started to grab all five of us.

"No! Take us to the desert! We'll make fire!" Ian yelled as he was being dragged away with the rest of us.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me right now! We fucking helped you!" I cursed, trying to struggle against the cavemen, who grabbed me.

The cavemen lead us to a cave and threw us(well me for the most part) in there.

"This place is evil," The Doctor said as he sat down.

"For once, your right," I huffed as I slumped down besides a wall and looked around. There were skulls everywhere. "Never mind. It's super creepy and evil."

This just made my day.

* * *

><p>How was the chapter? Jude is hotblooded, sarcastic, and has a sailor mouth. Well for me. I always liked these kinds of characters. Hopefully it was good. I would like to thank Littlebirdd and Femkemarise for following this story.<p>

Thank you to BlueFlame27 and Littlebirdd for reviewing.

BlueFlame27: Thanks for thinking that this story is good so far and that my character isn't a mary sue, yet. I might add some qualities… Maybe, but not overdue it. Anyways, I noticed lack of Classic Who love for the OCs and Doctor, so I thought to myself: Why not write one. After all it's like a thanks to the Classics because they're the ones who started this beautiful franchise of Doctor Who.(Also, a couple of Classic Doctors hold a special place in my heart.)

Littlebirdd: I never listened to that song, but when I did, it sounded like my character to me. Lol. Coincidence, I think not.

Anyways, that's it for today! Thanks for reading my story. Please read, review, and follow! Criticism is welcomed, so I know what to do in order to make this story better! Also, if any character seems OOC or if my OC is becoming one of those horrible things we call a 'Mary Sue'. Bye!


End file.
